Por Siempre Contigo
by Kuro-Neko-Angel
Summary: Lucy se decide por confesarle sus sentimientos a su querido dragonslayer de fuego. ¿Será tan fácil como lo había pensado? ¿Cómo acabará la noche? Descúbranlo entrando aquí... ADV:LEMON...


HOLA! EH AQUÍ MI PRIMER FIC DE LUCY X NATSU, ADEMÁS DE MI PRIMER LEMON ASÍ QUE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y ME DEJEN COMENTARIOS. ONEGAI!

**ADVERTENCIA: **CONTIENE LEMON

**DISCLAIMER: **LOS PERSONAJES DE FAIRY TAIL PERTENECEN A SU CREADOR HIRO MASHIMA, YO SÓLO HAGO LO Q ME DA LA GANA CON ELLOS EN MIS HISTORIAS XD

BUENO, AQUÍ VA...

**POR SIEMPRE CONTIGO**

Sigo sentada frente a mi escritorio situado junto a la ventana. Mi mirada esta perdida en algún punto del cielo observando como el sol se esconde por completo. Estoy sumergida en mis pensamientos de los cuales la mayoría tienen que ver con cierto chico de cabellos rosáceos. Desde hace unos pocos días que descubrí lo que en realidad sentía por Natsu. Ese chico revoltoso que siempre está tan lleno de energía y me brinda las sonrisas más lindas que jamás había visto. Estando con él es imposible que alguien se aburra. Una suave brisa mueve mis cabellos rubios y acaricia mi rostro. Cierro los ojos ante el contacto sonriendo, concentrándome en la sensación tan relajante. Abrí mis ojos con un sonoro suspiro. Muy bien, ya lo había decidido y no había vuelta atrás. Cerré mi diario parándome.

-Le diré a Natsu que lo amo.- Murmuré para mí misma

-¿Cuando?- Preguntó una voz a mis espaldas.

-Esta noche, durante la fiesta de aniversario del gremio.

Un momento, ¿No se suponía que estaba sola? Al darme cuenta de esto mi cuerpo se tensó y mis ojos se abrieron con temor. Ahora alguien sabía de mi secreto. Lentamente giré mi cabeza para descubrir al intruso.

-¡¿Gray?- Grité sorprendida- ¿Cuántas veces les he dicho que no entren en mi apartamento sin mi permiso?

-Así que te gusta Natsu- Dijo pensativo ignorando mi pregunta.

Al instante mi humor pasó de enojo a vergüenza. Un intenso rubor cubrió mi rostro mientras desviaba la mirada. En ese momento la alfombra de mi habitación me parecía muy interesante.

-Entonces te deseo suerte con tu confesión.- dijo colocando su mano en mi hombro como una señal de apoyo.

Subí la vista algo asombrada mirándolo directamente a los ojos, buscando algún indicio de burla. Sin embargo, lo único que encontré fue total sinceridad haciéndome sentir más relajada. Le sonreí como muestra de agradecimiento y él me devolvió el gesto.

-¡Oye Lucy ya empezó la…!

Al escuchar tan repentino grito no pude evitar saltar por el susto y al parecer tampoco Gray. En ese momento nos percatamos de lo cerca que estábamos por lo que nos alejamos rápidamente algo avergonzados. Ambos posamos la vista en el recién llegado. Mi corazón se aceleró al reconocer esos ojos almendra que nos miraban de una forma extraña. Estaba como paralizado y por un momento me pareció que sus manos se convirtieron en puños y en su mirada destelló algo parecido al odio. Pero seguramente eran imaginaciones mías. ¿Qué razón tendría Natsu para comportase de esa forma?

Después de eso los tres salimos de mi apartamento en dirección al gremio. El silencio que nos envolvió fue abrumador e incómodo. Caminábamos por las calles iluminadas con faroles sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Era una sensación muy extraña estar con Natsu y Gray sin que se pelearan o insultaran entre ellos. Dirigí mi mirada hacia el manto nocturno en un intento para tranquilizar mis nervios. Con la mirada fija en el astro lunar traté de imaginar la escena de cuando le confesara a Natsu mis sentimientos y su… respuesta. Mi cuerpo se tensó al darme cuenta de un detalle. ¿Qué me respondería Natsu?

Ciertamente jamás me paré a pensar en la posible respuesta de Natsu. Sólo me había preocupado por la forma en la que me iba a declarar. Si él me acepta sería la mujer más feliz del mundo. Pero si me rechaza, creo que no podría soportar verlo todos los días. Lo más probable es que tenga que renunciar a Fairy Tail. Tal vez me acepten en otro gremio de magos… ¡No, espera! Me estoy adelantando demasiado a los hechos. Aún cabe la esperanza de que él me corresponda y pueda vivir mi cuento de hadas.

Pensar en eso provocó que mis nervios se dispararan nuevamente. No se que apariencia tenía pero al parecer Gray notó el estado en el que me encontraba. Discretamente tomó mi mano y la presionó un poco. Era como si con esa acción pudiera transmitirme algo de confianza y su apoyo. Mi cuerpo comenzó a relajarse. Suavemente le devolví el apretón de manos para hacerle saber que ya estaba bien. Él pareció entender, pues asintió con una pequeña sonrisa disimulada. Volteé a mi derecha y me pareció que Natsu miraba de reojo nuestras manos entrelazadas u no de una forma muy amigable que digamos.

Suspiré aliviada cuando por fin llegamos al gremio. Desde fuera podían verse las luces de colores y se oía la música. Entramos al ruidoso edificio mezclándonos con nuestros compañeros de Fairy tail. En ese tiempo Gray se mantuvo a mi lado mientras que Natsu se escapó de mi vista. Bueno, tampoco era que el gremio fuera muy grande, seguramente lo encontraría más tarde.

Todos los presentes parecían divertirse de lo lindo, sobre todo en el espacio que habían hecho en el centro del salón para que pudieran bailar. Aunque creo que esta vez se pasaron con las bebidas alcohólicas, pues la mayoría de Fairy Tail estaba totalmente ebria por los concursos de "¿Quién puede beber más?". Incluso Kana parecía algo enfadada de que se estuvieran acabando a su "novio".

Llegó un momento en el que todos posaron su mirada en el centro de la improvisada pista de baile. Exclamaciones de sorpresa se escucharon de todas partes. No tardaron en empezar a murmurar entre ellos señalando algo que ocurra. Todos hicieron un círculo impidiéndome ver lo que estaba pasando. Siempre me he considerado curiosa y esta vez no iba a ser la excepción. Rápidamente me fui abriendo paso entre la multitud. Alguien tomó mi mano en un intento para detener mi marcha pero logré zafarme fácilmente. Me escabullí hasta llegar al frente de todos. Deseé jamás haberlo hecho.

No podía o no quería creer la escena que se desarrollaba delante de mis ojos. Erza tenía a Natsu abrazado por el cuello besándolo. No podía ver el rostro de Natsu ya que estaba dándome la espalda. Por su parte, Erza mantenía los ojos cerrados y tenía las mejillas teñidas de rojo. Mi vista se tornó borrosa debido a las lágrimas que luchaban por salir, sentí algo cálido bajar por mis mejillas y supe que habían ganado. Comencé a retroceder mientras todos se abrían a mi paso. Cuando salí de la multitud muchas personas me miraban con tristeza.

Salí corriendo haciendo caso omiso a los llamados de mis amigos. Corrí por mucho tiempo sin tener una dirección fija dejando que las lágrimas corrieran libremente por mi rostro. Mis esperanzas se hicieron añicos al igual que mi corazón y sentía como todo mi mundo se me venía encima. En un punto de mi carrera desenfrenada mis piernas no me respondieron. Caí rendida de rodillas apoyando las manos en el piso mirando el asfalto. Levanté la mirada y descubrí que estaba en la plaza del pueblo. Un farol en el centro del lugar era lo único que lo alumbraba, dándole un aspecto desolado. Ese lugar coincidía a la perfección con lo que sentía por dentro. Me levanté con dificultad pues las piernas aún me temblaban. Quería seguir corriendo para alejarme de él lo más que pudiera, pero el ardor en mis pulmones no me lo permitía. A unos pasos del farol estaba una banca de madera. Con movimientos lentos llegué hasta la banca y tomé asiento ocultando mi rostro con ambas manos.

Escuché claramente como unos pasos se dirigían hacia mí. Seguí inmóvil en aquella banca sin tener el valor de enfrentar a quien sea que me hubiera encontrado. Una mano suave aunque algo fría se posó sobre mi cabeza revolviendo con dulzura mis cabellos. Bajé las manos de mi rostro y me encontré con el rostro de Gray. Su mirada no reflejaba lástima, lo cual agradecí profundamente. Todo lo que veía era el apoyo que necesitaba tan desesperadamente en esos instantes.

-Todos están buscándote, los tienes muy preocupados.-Yo sólo desvié la mirada.- ¿Puedo quedarme aquí contigo?

Lo miré con una sonrisa agradecida aunque bastante triste. En realidad no deseaba quedarme sola por el momento. Gray estaba demostrándome que es un buen amigo y que puedo confiar en él. Me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa despreocupada y tranquilizante. Era como encontrar un fresco oasis cuando estaba a punto de morir en el hostil desierto. ¿Por qué? Todo sería más fácil si me hubiera enamorado de Gray o incluso de Loki. Pero no, tenía que enamorarme de una persona que no puede verme como algo más que su compañera de equipo. No pude contener mis impulsos y me levanté de un salto aferrándome al hombre que tenía delante de mí. Ni siquiera me importó que nuevamente no tuviera ropa puesta además de los calzoncillos. Escondí mi rostro en su pecho descubierto desahogando toda la tristeza que sentía en forma de saladas gotas. Sabía perfectamente que mi repentina acción lo había sorprendido, pues se había quedado tenso por un momento. Pero luego colocó una mano en mi espalda mientras con la otra acariciaba mi cabello. Era como si quisiera consolar a una niña pequeña.

Mantuvimos esa posición hasta que logré calmarme después de un tiempo. Inhalé grandes bocanadas de aire varias veces hasta que mi respiración se normalizó. Me separé de él borrando cualquier indicio de las lágrimas que habías surcado mi rostro.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Sí, gracias

-Me alegro.- dijo revolviendo mis cabellos sonriente.- Cuando quieras puedes venir y contarme lo que quieras. Ten por seguro que haré lo que pueda para ayudarte, confía en mí.

Finalizó colocando una mano en su pecho, como haciendo una promesa muy importante. De repente puso una mirada de extrañeza y miró hacia abajo.

-¡Ah! ¡¿A dónde fue mi ropa?-Preguntó mirando a todos lados.

La escena fue lo suficientemente cómica como para hacerme reír aún en mi estado. Gray puso una cara de reproche, cosa que me hizo reír aún más. Cuando pude calmarme noté que me miraba con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro. Estaba feliz de haberme hecho reír.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué harás ahora?

-Quisiera ir a casa, pero seguramente habrá muchos de Fairy Tail por los alrededores y no estoy para dar explicaciones.- Suspiré con cansancio.

-Eso significa que nos la pasaremos dando vueltas por el pueblo ¿Verdad?

-¿Vendrás conmigo?- Pregunté sorprendida.

-Claro ¿Acaso creíste que te dejaría sola?

Wow ¿Quién lo habría imaginado? Gray si puede portarse como todo un caballero cuando se lo propone. Inconcientemente me sonrojé, ya había pasado un buen tiempo desde que alguien se había portado de esa forma conmigo. Pero a diferencia de todos esos chicos huecos de alta sociedad, Gray lo hacía por que quería no porque fuera su obligación. Estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que él ya se había puesto su ropa hasta que me ofreció su brazo como todo buen caballero. Sonreí divertida e hice una educada reverencia antes de tomar el brazo que me ofrecía.

Sin embargo, antes de dar siquiera un paso alguien me jaló de la muñeca obligándome a soltar a Gray y me cargó al estilo princesa. Sorprendida y asustada me aferré al cuello de mi secuestrador quien empezó a correr a una velocidad increíble. El viento azotaba en mi cara impidiéndome abrir los ojos y por lo tanto, ver alguna cosa.

-¡No te atrevas a lastimarla! ¡¿Entendiste?

Ese había sido el grito de Gray, el cual hizo gruñir a mi secuestrador. Fue entonces que de verdad comencé a asustarme. ¡¿Lastimarme? ¡¿En manos de quien había caído?

Después de unos momentos la velocidad disminuyó lo suficiente como para que pudiera abrir y mirar a mí alrededor. Estábamos en algún lugar del bosque cercano al pueblo. No me atreví a subir la mirada para descubrir al dueño aquellos brazos que me sostenían. Quise tomar una de mis llaves estelares, sin embargo, recordé que las había dejado en mi habitación. Temblé en una extraña mezcla de rabia y miedo. Rabia por mi torpeza y estar ahora tan indefensa. Miedo porque estaba a la merced de la persona que me cargaba y sin saber que haría conmigo.

Por fin terminó la carrera y yo fui bajada lentamente. Frente a mi se extendía ese hermoso lago al que una vez fui a pescar junto con Natsu y Happy. La visión de los rayos de luna sobre el agua era simplemente mágica e irreal. Por un momento me quedé embelesada mirando aquel paisaje. El encanto se rompió al recordar que yo no estaba ahí por gusto, sino que la persona a mis espaldas me había obligado. Respiré profundamente dándome valor y rápidamente giré quedando frente a frente con él. Mi rostro hacia obvia la sorpresa que sentía.

-Natsu… -Murmuré con voz apagada.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente por la emoción. Delante de mío estaba él. La brisa jugaba con su alborotado cabello rosa y sus ojos almendra estaban clavados en mí, observando cada movimiento que hacía. Me sonrojé al notar la mirada tan profunda que me dirigía, sintiendo cierta alegría de que me observara con tal detenimiento. Sin embargo, el recuerdo de aquel beso regresó a mi mente. Mis ojos se cristalizaron y bajé el rostro incapaz de contener mi llanto si lo seguía mirando. La alegría que antes desbordaba por mí ser fue reemplazada por un doloroso vacío en mi interior. Sentía como si mi corazón fuera estrujado. En otras circunstancias esta sería una oportunidad perfecta para mí. Pero en estos momentos la situación no hacía otra cosa que dañarme.

El ambiente se tornó muy tenso a mi parecer. Allí estábamos ambos sin decirnos nada, lo cual empeoraba las cosas. Ahora también estaba muy nerviosa y quería que esa situación se acabase. Él fue quien me trajo aquí, lo que significa que tiene algo que decirme ¿Cierto? No entendía por que permanecía en silencio y sin hacer nada. Como si hubiera escuchado mis pensamientos dio algunos pasos en mi dirección. Pero en ese momento no quería tenerlo cerca…

-¡No te acerques!

Él se detuvo al instante, quedándose inmóvil. Ni siquiera lo había pensado, simplemente salió de mi boca en un intento de protegerme a mi misma. Protegerme del rechazo que tantas veces me negué a creer convenciéndome que todo marcharía bien. Jamás me había preparado para recibir una negativa y ahí tenía las consecuencias. No tenía idea de que decir o hacer. Simplemente permanecía estática intentando contener todo el sufrimiento de mi esperanza rota. El lugar que siempre había deseado ya estaba ocupado por otra persona y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Yo sé perfectamente que jamás fuiste mío, pero aún así siento que te he perdido. Perderte era algo que me daba pavor y ya ha sucedido. De ahora en adelante mis fantasías serán mi único refugio. En ellas me dices que me amas pidiéndome que no me aleje de ti nunca. Repentinamente me abrazaste muy fuerte, me pegaste tanto a tu cuerpo que me daba la sensación de que querías fundirnos.

-No entiendo… que es lo que me pasa cuando estoy contigo.- Murmuraste en mi oído.

-¿A que te refieres?- Pregunté de la misma forma.

Tú sólo te separaste de mí y me miraste directamente a los ojos. Había algo en esa mirada que me había dejado sin aliento. Lo que pasó a continuación no me lo había esperado. Tú boca se junto con la mía haciéndome creer que estaba en otra de mis fantasías, pero sabía que era la realidad. Era un beso suave y tierno que pasó a otro nivel cuando decidiste explorar mi boca con tu lengua. La falta de oxígeno se hizo evidente y nos separamos jadeantes. Al instante, el beso con Erza regresó a mi mente con más fuerza. Te empujé dolida y corrí a esconderme detrás de un árbol.

-No es justo que me hagas esto Natsu. No hace ni una hora que besaste a Erza y ¿Ahora a mí? ¿Estás jugando conmigo?- Logré decir con un hilo de voz, pero sabía que podías escucharme.

-Te equivocas- Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.- Erza había bebido de más y me besó sin saber lo que estaba haciendo. Fue un accidente. Yo no tengo ninguna relación con ella además del compañerismo de Fairy Tail.

Sus palabras habían sonado muy sinceras pero no tuve el valor para moverme de mi lugar. Sólo me quedé ahí, recargada en el árbol con la cabeza agachada.

-No sé muy bien como expresarme, pero quiero que sepas que el conocerte… fue la más grande bendición para mí. Desde que llegaste he pasado los momentos más felices de mi vida. Con sólo verte me siento vivo y un extraño vacío aparece en mi interior cuando no veo tu sonrisa. Antes de ti, yo siempre iba a las misiones solo, pero ahora no quiero ir si tú no vas conmigo. Contigo me siento invencible y que voy a poder con cualquier cosa. Lo que yo deseo es seguir viajando contigo.

Durante todo ese tiempo me había quedado inmóvil, no podía creer lo que oía. El chico que amaba estaba diciéndome frases muy hermosas en las que expresaba lo importante que soy para él. Sé a la perfección que a Natsu no le pegaban nada todo ese tipo de frases cursis, pero le agradecía que se esforzara por mí. Una cálida mano me obligó a subir la mirada encontrándome nuevamente con aquellos intensos ojos almendra. Los miré fijamente y pude encontrar lo que deseaba. Los muros que se habían levantado entre nuestras miradas estaban hechos ruinas, permitiéndome ver lo que buscaba. Encontré la total sinceridad de sus palabras y mis sentimientos correspondidos.

Lentamente acercó su rostro al mío para que pudiera rechazar su tacto si quería. Pero yo me quedé quieta y también algo impaciente. ¿Porque se tardaba tanto? No podía dirigir mi mirada hacia otro lugar que no fueran sus labios y sabía que él también miraba los míos. Una vez más se repitió la tan esperada escena de nuestros labios unidos, acoplándose entre ellos con movimientos lentos. Mantuvimos el contacto hasta que nuestros pulmones reclamaron por algo de aire. Sin poderlo evitar unas traviesas unas traviesas lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos.

-¡Ah, perdón! ¡¿Hice algo mal? ¡¿No querías que te besara?- Gritó alarmado.

Lo había dicho tan rápido que no entendí muy bien. Yo sólo le sonreí y negué con la cabeza lentamente.

-Estoy muy feliz.

Al escucharme parpadeó confundido para luego sonreír ampliamente. Un solloza proveniente de entre los arbustos llamó nuestra atención. Intercambiamos miradas confusas para luego acercarnos lentamente y mover los arbustos encontrándonos con algo bastante inesperado.

-¡¿Levy?- Gritamos sorprendidos.

-¡Oh, chicos son tan tiernos! ¡Estoy casi segura que nunca encontraré una escena más romántica que ésta en mis novelas!- Dijo emocionada.- ¡Felicidades, espero que estén juntos por mucho tiempo!

Ambos volteamos a vernos e inmediatamente apartamos la mirada con los rostros completamente rojos ¿Levy estuvo ahí desde el principio? Entonces sentí que alguien se abalanzaba sobre mí por la espalda.

-¡Felicidades Lucy!

Un momento, yo conocía esa voz. Giré mi cabeza la más que pude hacia atrás y corroboré mis sospechas.

-¡¿Mira_san?

Me quedé de piedra mientras ella felicitaba a un avergonzado Natsu. Le estaba diciendo que había sido muy emocionante cuando me alejó de Gray para tomarme en brazos. ¡¿Eso significa que estuvieron ahí desde el principio? Poco a poco todos los integrantes de Fairy Tail comenzaron a salir de sus escondites y se acercaron a nosotros para felicitarnos. Algunos expresaban su admiración por la declaración tan apasionada de Natsu mientras que Gray se burlaba de él diciéndole que había sido bastante cursi. Él se molestó lanzando fuego cada vez que hablaba reclamándole que eso no era asunto suyo y que desde un principio él no tenía porque haber estado espiándonos. Varias personas me rodearon a mí también pero ya no podía escucharlas. Me sentía demasiado mareada, mi rostro seguía rojo y ya no percibía lo que pasaba a mí alrededor. De repente todo se puso negro.

Lentamente comencé a abrir mis ojos encontrándome con la obscuridad de mi habitación. Un suspiro triste escapó de mis labios. ¿Todo había sido un sueño? Quise sentarme en la cama pero un brazo en mi cintura me lo impidió. Tragué saliva con algo de temor y volteé la cabeza con lentitud. Solté un suspiro de alivio cuando me encontré con el rostro de Natsu sobre la almohada. Mi cuerpo se tensó al darme cuenta de algo…

-¡¿Natsu?- Grité sorprendida.

Él gruñó un poco y abrió los ojos algo adormilado. Cuando notó que lo miraba me sonrió y besó mi frente con delicadeza. Ante este acto no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-Ya estas despierta- Afirmó

-¿Co…como llegamos… aquí?- Pregunté algo shockeada.

-Te desmayaste en el bosque y lo único que se me ocurrió fue traerte. Muchos de nuestros compañeros quisieron venir pero logré quitármelos de encima. Nadie nos siguió hasta aquí. Después de acostarte me dio sueño y decidí meterme en la cama contigo para dormir un poco.

-¿Y como entraste?

-Por la ventana.- Respondió como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Sólo suspiré. No sé de qué me sorprendo si siempre entran en mi casa sin permiso. Sonreí resignada y me acerqué más a él buscando su calor, pues hacía algo de frío. Me acurruqué en él sintiendo como me abrazaba y acariciaba mi cabello. Poco después sus movimientos fueron más pausados hasta que se detuvieron por completo. Su respiración se volvió más lenta y me di cuenta de que se había dormido.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda haciéndome estremecer. Al parecer el pijama que traía puesto era demasiado fino para esa noche. Sólo consistía en un vestido de tirantes; no era escotado pero con mi gran delantera pareciera que así fuera. Contuve la respiración cuando noté que algo no concordaba…

-Natsu… -Dije moviéndolo un poco.

-¿Mmm…?- Respondió adormilado.

-¿Nadie entró en la casa contigo?- Pregunté nerviosa.

-No, sólo tú y yo.- Respondió medio dormido.

Esa era la respuesta que tanto me temía. Pasé saliva con dificultad mientras unas gotitas de sudor aparecían en mi frente.

-Entonces… la persona que me cambió la ropa…-No podía terminar la pregunta por los nervios.

-Fui yo.- Dijo de lo más normal para luego bostezar y volverse a dormir.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mi boca se entreabrió por la sorpresa. Estoy segura de que si en ese momento estuviera de pie no habría podido mantenerme y hubiera caído de rodillas. Mi rostro estaba cubierto de un rojo brillante que lo hacía parecer un foco y estaba tan caliente que el frío de la noche pasó al olvido. Si no hubiera quedado tan impactada seguramente un grito que se escuchase 5km a la redonda habría escapado de mi garganta. La vergüenza transpiraba por cada poro de mi cuerpo.

Mi reacción era completamente justificable y para nada exagerada ¿O es que acaso otra chica en mi situación reaccionaría diferente? Después de todo apenas hace algunas horas que nos acabábamos de declarar y ya estábamos así. Y no me refería a que estuviéramos durmiendo en la misma cama, no, era algo completamente diferente. El chico que dormía a mi lado me había cambiado la ropa. Tenía plena conciencia de que Natsu no era un maldito pervertido que se aprovecharía de la situación por lo que lo habrá hecho para que durmiera más cómoda y se lo agradezco en cierta forma. Pero aún sabiendo eso la vergüenza era inevitable y aún más si incluso había llegado a quitarme el sostén. Eso significa que había visto esa parte expuesta. Al pensar en eso de manera automática mis brazos se cruzaron a la altura de mi busto.

Noté como Natsu se volvía a acomodar apoyando su mentón en mi cabeza y por lo tanto acercando aún más nuestros cuerpos. Suspiré de nueva cuenta, ya no tenía caso que siguiera pensando en eso. Al fin y al cabo ya había pasado. Rodeé su cuerpo con mis manos sintiendo sus músculos relajados. Otra cosa que no había tomado en cuenta era que Natsu no traía nada cubriendo su torso. Cerré los ojos y usé su pecho como almohada, al poco tiempo caí rendida teniendo la suave respiración de Natsu como una canción de cuna.

A la mañana siguiente fui despertada por unos traviesos rayos de sol que se habían filtrado por la ventana. Me reí al sentir cosquillas en el cuello, cuando volteé descubrí que éstas se debías a la respiración de Natsu. Con cuidado de no despertarle acaricié cariñosamente sus cabellos rosas para luego tocar su mejilla. Estaba bastante tranquila hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe haciéndome saltar por el susto.

-Buenos días Lucy, tenemos una misión. ¿Sabes donde esta Nat…?- No terminó su pregunta al mirar a un lado de mí.- ¡Ah, lo siento! ¡No sabía que ustedes…!- Su rostro se tiñó de rojo.- ¿No crees que van algo rápido?

-¡Esto es…!

-Si ya sé, es cosa de ustedes. Pensándolo bien… haremos la misión luego ¿De acuerdo?- me interrumpió mientras salía de la habitación.- y prometo no volver a entrar sin permiso, no quisiera "ver de más".- Finalizó cerrando la puerta.

-¡Espera Gray!- Grité, pero fue inútil pues ya se había ido.

Suspiré con cansancio. Me giré para ver a Natsu y sonreí, una vez más uní sus labios a los míos cerciorándome de que en realidad estaba aquí y no era una ilusión. Me sorprendí al sentir que el me correspondía el beso tornándolo más apasionado. Al separarnos me dirigió una mirada pícara, como si me hubiera descubierto haciendo una travesura. Era la primera vez que veía esa expresión en Natsu. Me pareció tan encantadora que me quedé observándole algo sonrojada.

-Despertarme así de ahora en adelante no me molestaría.- Confesó sonriente.

Sonreí avergonzada ya que en alguna de mis locas fantasías había imaginado a Natsu diciéndome algo parecido. Aunque escucharlo del verdadero era mucho mejor. Entonces recordé la sorpresiva visita de Gray.

-Natsu tenemos una misión por hacer, hay que ir al gremio.- Él gruñó en respuesta.- Sal de mi cuarto para que pueda cambiarme de ropa.- Dije levantándome

Él me jaló acostándome de nuevo en la cama colocándose rápidamente sobre mí y sonrió como si hubiera dicho algo muy divertido, por lo que le dirigí una mirada haciéndole obvia mi confusión.

-Da igual si me quedo, no hay una sola parte de tu cuerpo que no haya visto ya.- Declaró acariciando mi mejilla.

Ante lo dicho mi rostro se tornó completamente rojo e intenté quitármelo de encima con un empujón. Pero él sólo sonrió y me tomó de las muñecas colocándolas por arriba de mi cabeza. Un beso apasionado fue lo siguiente que hizo y yo le correspondí sin oponer resistencia. Nos separamos jadeantes y noté que su mirada brillaba de una forma extraña por lo que me puse nerviosa.

-Supongo que tendré que demostrártelo.

Me besó otra vez pero de una forma más salvaje. Debo admitir que me gustó, quizás demasiado. Aquel acto provocó un extraño calor en mi cuerpo. Natsu liberó mis brazos permitiéndome rodear con ellos su cuello volviendo el beso más profundo. Mi cuerpo se tensó por un momento al sentir como una de sus manos acariciaba uno de mis pechos por encima de la ropa. Pero al instante me relajé sintiendo el gran placer que me brindaba.

Alejó sus labios de los míos y comenzó a besar mi cuello. Sus manos bajaron por mi cuerpo hasta los muslos y volvieron a subir junto con el camisón. Me levanté un poco con los brazos alzados para deshacernos de la molesta prenda. Natsu se tomó un tiempo para admirar mi cuerpo. Su mirada era tan intensa que me hizo sonrojar cubriéndome instintivamente el pecho con las manos. Una sonrisa divertida nació en los labios de Natsu cuando vio mi reacción.

Con delicadeza quitó mis manos haciéndolas a un lado y me besó. El beso se volvió muy intenso cuando nuestras lenguas se encontraron. No sé en que momento deslice mis manos hasta lograr bajar el pantalón de Natsu. Al quedarnos sin aire fue inevitable separarnos jadeando. Un gemido salió de mis labios cuando él atrapó uno de mis pezones con la boca lamiéndolo y succionándolo. Cerré los ojos ahogando un grito de placer cuando su otra mano bajo por mi vientre hasta colarse en mis bragas para llegar a mi sexo y acariciarlo.

Sus besos húmedos fueron descendiendo al tiempo que sus manos se deslizaban por mis piernas bajando mi ropa interior. Depositó un beso en mi intimidad obligándome a gemir más fuerte a causa de la placentera corriente eléctrica que recorrió mi cuerpo. Casi me retorcí de placer cuando Natsu introdujo su lengua dentro de mí. ¿Cómo diablos podía ser tan bueno? Sólo atiné a poner las manos sobre su cabeza sintiendo como salía y entraba. Cuando se levantó me di cuenta que se había deshecho de su boxer, quedando desnudo al igual que yo. Su miembro se erguía orgulloso, listo para penetrarme, cosa que me puso nerviosa. Natsu lo notó y me sonrió cálidamente para después besarme tiernamente.

-No te preocupes, entraré lento ¿De acuerdo?

Yo asentí. Iba a doler, eso ya lo sabía, pero confiaba en Natsu y él nunca me haría daño. Mi respiración se aceleró cuando Natsu se acomodó entre mis piernas. Tragué saliva aún bastante nerviosa. Entrelazamos nuestras manos y, como me había dicho, entró lentamente en mí. Procurando no hacerme daño o que sintiera mucho dolor. Tenía una gran sensación de incomodidad. Un par de lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos cuando sentí que algo se rompía en mi interior. Él se quedó quieto, esperando a que me acostumbrara a tenerlo en mi interior mientras borraba con sus labios el rastro de las lágrimas. El dolor no tardó mucho en irse y moví un poco mis caderas indicando que ya estaba bien. Natsu entendió y comenzó un suave vaivén que se volvió más frenético con el transcurso del tiempo. Las embestidas eran cada vez más rápidas y profundas a petición mía. Nuestros gemidos rebotaban en las paredes y dieron paso a gritar nuestros nombres cargados de placer. Claramente sentí como estaba por venir el final. Con una última embestida Natsu y yo sentimos llegar al paraíso. Él salió de mí y tomó la sábana para cubrirnos, se acostó a mi lado abrazándome por la cintura. Mi espalda estaba en contacto con su pecho y su aliento me hacia cosquillas en el cuello. Percibí que su respiración se hacía cada vez más lenta y suave hasta que se quedó dormido.

Con cuidado de no despertarlo me di la vuelta entre sus brazos quedando frente a frente con él. Ciertamente parecía un niño, además de que nunca lo había visto tan tranquilo. Sin poder evitar mi impulso, besé su frente y observé como sonreía aún dormido. Acaricié sus rebeldes mechones con todo el cariño posible pero me detuve en seco al escuchar lo que había murmurado entre sueños. Pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad escaparon de mis ojos.

-"Nunca te alejes de mí. Te Amo Lucy."

Esas palabras se repetían en mi mente llenándome de alegría. Yo sabía que me amabas, pero escucharlos de tus labios era lo que deseaba. Aunque fuera de forma inconciente. Además, no hay declaración más sincera que las que se hacen entre sueños. Suavemente rocé tus labios con los míos y me acurruqué más cerca de ti. Acomodé mi cabeza en el hueco de tu cuello y colocaste tu mentón sobre mi cabello. Teníamos que ir al gremio para cumplir con la misión o no alcanzaría a pagar la renta de este mes; pero estando entre tus brazos y sintiendo el calor de tu cuerpo, no me importó. Quería quedarme de esa forma un poco más, aunque sabía que en el futuro tendríamos tiempo de sobra para estar de esta manera.

Después de todo, yo cumpliría la petición que me habías hecho.

Nunca me alejaría de ti.

Yo estaría…

Por Siempre Contigo

FIN


End file.
